FUN with Deidara and Tobi
by AmY-DyLaN-SoHiA-aNiKi
Summary: Just another boring day at Akatsuki HQ...wait...is that Kisame giving a speech? Why's Itachi deactivating his sharingan? Did Zetsu just...! What the HELL are Tobi and Deidara doing! Pure crack.


**Hey!!**

**This came to me while I was swinging (on a swing) in the park-place with Macy and Kalyn. I dunno how we got this topic (I think it was after Macy and Kalyn sang 'Teardrops On My Chocolate Bar' for Mello and Matt) but we came to talk about Deidara and the Akatsuki (while making vulgar remarks about various Akatsuki members (I wouldn't mind being in Deidara's pants…)) after a time. We talked about a few youtube videos too…JACproductions rocks!! Anyway…this just came to me…plus I'm bored.**

**Oh, and I dunno if someone already made something like this…so if you did…sorry! I'm not in range of a signal to check! (We're in the car going to a faraway town 'cause Hayley has to do some kinda play)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, none of the Akatsuki would die!! (starts sobbing in a corner).**

**Other Disclaimer: I also don't own Spongebob, Nick does. NICK ALSO OWNS MY SOCKS!!**

It was a normal boring day in the Akatsuki HQ: Zetsu was talking to Konan's paper flower, Kisame was giving a speech to Itachi about how fish are friends not food, Hidan was locked in his room sacrificing things to Jashin again, Sasori was making a new puppet to crawl around in since his old one was destroyed by the pink haired brat, Kakuzu was bugging Pein about how they should give him a raise, and Deidara and Tobi were playing ping-pong.

"I win again, yeah!" Deidara cheered as he won another game.

"It's not about winning, it's about fun!" Tobi replied in his normal happy voice.

"What's that, yeah?" Deidara scoffed looking at Tobi with a weird expression.

Tobi froze and slowly stroked the place where his chin would be if he didn't have the lollipop mask. "Fun is when you...fun is...it's like...it's kinda... sorta like a ...What is fun? I...Let me spell it for you."

Deidara's weird expression slowly changed to horror as Tobi struck a girly pose and started to sing.

"F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for u and me! N is for NE where and NE time at all!"

Deidara nearly peed himself when chibi Zetsu, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, and Pein jumped out of nowhere with the creepiest happy faces and sang, "Down here in the dark, secret, Akatsuki HQ!"

Deidara shook his head and screamed. "Art is a bang, yeah! F is for fire that burns down the whole town, yeah! U is for Uranium...BOMBS, yeah! N is for no survivors when you—"

"Deidara! Those things aren't what fun is all about!" Tobi interrupted him before he could ruin the Akatsuki's ears anymore. "Now, do it like this,  
F is for friends who do stuff to—"

"Never, un! That's completely idiotic, yeah!"

"Here, let me help you..." Tobi cleared his throat. "F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for u and me, Try it!"

Deidara slowly and hesitantly started but gained confidence as he sang on. "N is for NE where and NE time at all, yeah!"

This time when chibi Zetsu, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, and Pein popped up, Deidara didn't almost pee himself. "Down here in dark, secret, Akatsuki HQ!"

"Wait, un...I don't understand this, yeah...I feel all tingly inside...should we stop, yeah?" Deidara had his hand bite his other arm to make sure this wasn't all some horrible nightmare.

"No! That's how you're supposed to feel!" Tobi hugged his senpai but he pushed him off before grumbling.

"Well I like it, un! Let's do it again, yeah!" Deidara linked arms with Tobi and they skipped around the dark secret Akatsuki HQ.

"Okay!"

"F is for frolic through all the flowers! U is for ukulele! N is for nose picking, sharing gum, and sand licking here with my best buddy!"

Zetsu had accidently eaten his new 'friend' (Konan's flower) when they had passed him by, Sasori hand had slipped and now there was a huge splat of pink paint all over the almost finished puppet, Konan had turned to paper butterflies and was trying to escape through nonexistent windows, Kisame had dropped his tank full of fish, Itachi had deactivated his Sharingan and currently had his eyes clamped shut with his hands over his ears, Hidan had accidently chopped off his arm, Kakuzu had ripped a dollar in half in shock as they skipped by, and Pein had just frozen with his eye noticeably twitching.

Needless to say, screams of pain had come from the Akatsuki's HQ for weeks after that.

And Kakuzu had gotten it all on tape.

"Man, this is gonna make me billions!"

_FIN_

**Amy: Review!!**

**Dylan: Yeah…I actually thought this one wasn't complete crap…**

**Amy: SHUT UP, BASTARD! **

**--changes voice to sickly sweet and innocent voice—**

**Review please, my dears. **

**--insert creepy blink—**

**Dylan: …**


End file.
